


MK: Ultimate Entertainment War

by webhead3019



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019





	MK: Ultimate Entertainment War

For this annual Mortal Kombat, everyone is forcibly teleported from their respective dimensions or “invited” to participate in the ultimate tournament to the death. There will be spectacles of the most gruesome and fatal sort yet. It shall be unlike any massacre ever seen before.


End file.
